


PrincessRover and the Accidental Voyeur

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: At the palace, Wil stumbles onto a private moment between Eretria and Amberle - and stays to watch.





	PrincessRover and the Accidental Voyeur

"There," Amberle breathed. "Faster."

"Is that a command, Princess?" Eritrea asked.

"Yes! I command it, Rover! Do my bidding!" Amberle's cheeks were flushed as she lay amongst the silken pillows, both she and Eritrea more naked than not.

Eritrea leaned down, lips and tongue pleasuring Amberle once more. She paused to ask archly, "More, Princess?"

"Yes!"

This was how they'd found it worked best for them, to use titles and roleplay during the sexual acts. Amberle would threaten to punish the disobedient Rover while Eritrea would tease and even mock the arrogant princess. Afterwards they would cuddle, and Amberle would stroke Eritrea's hair and whisper her name into her ear, _beloved Eritrea, my darling Eritrea_ , while Eritrea would press kisses to Amerble's neck and shoulder.

Today, before either woman had reached the peak of pleasure, Wil barged into the room. Of all the rooms in the palace he had to be here, now? Eritrea rolled her eyes.

Wil was already speaking as he entered. "Have you seen my-" He stopped, eyes widening.

Amberle covered her face with her hands, not seeming to care that this exposed her breasts. Eritrea leaned on one elbow and eyed Wil.

"Don't you knock, Short Tips?"

His mouth opened and closed a few times and Eritrea took pity on him. "Did you want to join in?"

Amberle gasped.

"Oh, come on, you want him too and I've already had him. I know you enjoy our time together but a threesome can be quite entertaining," Eretria said.

Wil cleared his throat. "I should go."

"No," Amberle said, finally finding her voice. "Stay. I'd like you to."

Eritrea grinned and a smile spread across Wil's face.

"Actually, I'd rather watch," Will said. He kicked the door shut, one hand already unfastening his trousers.

The women exchanged glances. Eritrea shrugged. "You might learn something about pleasuring a woman," she said and went back to her task.

As she brought Amerble to orgasm, Eritrea heard Will gasp too, and she took satisfaction in knowing she'd brought such enjoyment to both of them.

They all took a moment to catch their breath and then Eritrea ran her hand down her body, dipping between her own legs for a moment. "My turn," she said.


End file.
